Date A Miku
by Kuro-W-kun
Summary: A series of stories that focuses on Miku x Shido :3 UPDATE: NEW CHAP COMING OUT SOON, SORRY FOR THE WAIT!
1. Chapter 1: Miku's Dream

"Eh? where is this place?" said Miku, as she slowly wakes up.

After regaining consciousness, what is in front of her is an endless white space. Then a mirror appeared in front of her, and she saw what she was wearing. A vanilla kimono with a light violet obi which was strapped around her waist. Yellow crescent moon symbols could be seen on the obi. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and white lily petals started to appear around where she is standing.

"Why am I wearing this? Anybody here? Can someone answer me?", she says it in a rather desperate tone that one would fall for it and lend a helping hand towards her. Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere starts to speak:

"Miku Izayoi...I know about you, I know a lot about you...shall we?"

"Who are you?!"

"Miku Izayoi...come with me, and we shall begin our journey..."

Then a purple vortex appeared and Miku was drawn into it slowly.

"Where am I again?" Miku then looked around and saw something that shocked her. Her 15 years old self was standing next to her. "T-This ccan't be...it's me?" Weirdly, her 15 years old self didn't seem to hear what she said.

A familiar scene then appeared. It's the studio of the company that hired her. She quickly hid in a corner as she heard someone was coming. "Wait...I think I saw this somewhere before..."

She continues to peek as her 15 years old self is led to a stage. As her 15 years old self starts to sing, the scene changes in a way that made Miku gasped in awe. It was swirling in an odd, violet pattern. Then the pattern slowly fades away and she finds herself in a hotel.

It seems to be crowded, then Miku spotted "herself". Besides "Miku", a man in a black tuxedo was standing next to her. She recognized the man. It was the hotshot TV producer that tried to force her to have sex with him. She quickly ran towards "herself", but something invisible was blocking her way so she could only stood and watch as "herself" being led by the producer to somewhere else.

The scene quickly changed. She was now in the TV producer's hotel room and "she" was arguing with the producer. "Stop what you're doing, that's me!" Miku shouted. But neither "herself" and the producer heard that. Then the scene slowly vanishes, and she's in a dimension without anything but darkness.

Magazines in gigantic forms rushed towards her from nowhere, and she managed to catch a glimpse on the main pages. It was the scandals that was created around her after she refused the producer's offer of having sex. "Go away! Disappear!" then those magazines shattered into pieces like broken glass. "wait. why can I use my powers?"

The scene then changed to a rooftop of a building. It's the same building where she tried to commit suicide at. Then the voice came again. "Miku Izayoi...I shall give you something that will help you regain your fame, your voice. Do you accept this gift? If you don't, then remain in this state forever!"

Miku's past self quickly accepts. "No! Don't accept it!" Miku shouted out loud, which broke the windows on the door that led to a stairway. Then her past self stopped moving. "Miku, why not? it can help you get your past life back. I'm sure you want it." "Phantom. so it's yyou."

"Miku. don't you remember who gave you your powers? how can you be ungrateful?" suddenly, Miku felt that something is cletching her neck. "som-someone pl-ease help!" she barely managed to speak. "Resistance is futile. now acc-" Miku ignores the rest and starts to think. She could feel that her energy is being slowly drained away. Then Shido's face came across her mind. Betting on what she could, she screamed, "Shido!"

Then Phantom spoke, "didn't I told you? resistance is futile."

Miku's about to pass out when suddenly a familiar voice came from nowhere and spoke, "sorry Miku. I'm late." then Miku opened her eyes and saw Shido reaching out for her in the dark, empty world again. Shido then forcefully grabbed her hands, and pulled her towards him. Before knowing what's going on, Miku was kissed by Shido.

The black world slowly shatters, and Miku wakes up. "Eh? so it was a dream...", she looks around. She's now at her apartment, then she remembers the kiss. "Thank you, my darling~" as she giggled while talking to herself.

On the next day, Miku paid a visit to Shido's school. "Miku?! why are you here? I thought you got school as well." said Shido, as they bumped into each other at the school's entrance. The students next to them quickly gathered in a circle and surrounded the pair. Without a warning, Miku quickly kissed Shido on the cheeks, and said to him quietly, "meet me at my apartment after your school ends, my darling. It's a promise!" After that, Miku quickly ran off happily, knowing that she gets to meet her lover later in the afternoon. Meanwhile, the male students who were watching the pair, quickly teamed up and walked towards Shido and grinned evilly. "Shido-san, why don't yo-" before letting them say anything more, Shido quickly ran into the school.

Sequel coming soon ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Date! Miku!

"Phew. That was close." said Shido, after escaping the crowd of angry male students. Shido then took in a deep breath, and proceeded to walk to Miku's apartment.

When the apartment is in his sight, Miku's waiting for him already... "You're slow, my darling~" "eh? Miku?!" "Now now, let's go on a date, my darling~!" "Eh?!" Miku then grabs the still confused Shido, and they ran off to somewhere for fun. Meanwhile... "Where's Shido? Shido is missing!" Tohka asked one of the classmates, but got no replies. On the other hand, Origami started to pack her things up. Seeing that, Tohka decided to ask her.

"Oi. Tobiichi Origami, do you know where's Shido?"

"Shall I do a full report on his actions today?"

"No-"

"This morning, 7:45 am, he was at the entrance with Miku Izayoi, who kissed him and told him something. It most likely would be inviting him to her place." said Origami, in a robotic tone.

"Eh? we must go there at once!" said a shocked Tohka.

"I will not follow orders from a baka who is interfering my relationship with him. Besides, I'm busy today." said Origami, who then immediately left the classroom.

Shido, who is still confused, is pulled to a shopping mall by an excited Miku. They ran to a karaoke center, then entered one of the rooms after Miku paid the fees.

"Wait for me, my darling~" after saying that, Miku quickly left the room, leaving Shido alone.

5 minutes later, "Tada~! how do I look, my darling~?" said Miku, who was in a maid costume. Shido quickly blushes. "Err...Miku, y-you look nice in these clothes.." said Shido, who was hiding his face away from Miku. It made look like an idiot, but it did manage to make Miku laugh.

Miku kept on singing songs, which made Shido watched in awe. While listening to Miku's singing, Shido grabbed some drinks and began drinking it, but then spilled some on the floor by accident. He immediately grabbed tissues to wipe the mess, Miku noticed and tried to help Shido, then it happened. Miku stepped on the spill by accident and lost balance, she fell onto Shido like a broken puppet doll.

The result was Shido lying on the ground with Miku's head stuck close to his chest. Miku then immediately stood up and her face turned into a red giant ball. "M-my darling...should...we..um...kiss?" the blushing Shido is now shocked. Unable to react, Miku quickly kissed him.

"I love you the most, my darling~" said a happy Miku, who continued lying on Shido.

Meanwhile, a worried Tohka hugged her bread-shape pillow. "where are you, Shido..." said Tohka in a mumble. Miku, still wearing her maid outfit, grabbed Shido and ran off into a clothes store. What I can say is, Shido's wallet is emptied like a drained pool.

After leaving the clothes shop with a bankrupted Shido, Miku pointed at a restaurant, and the couple went in. Outside the restaurant, Origami stays hidden and continues her stalking to figure out what Miku's up to. Without hesitation, she ran into the restaurant.

"Darling, what should we eat?" said a cheerful Miku. "Er...Miku, I don't have much left in my wallet..." "Don't worry, the crew of Fraxinus gave me this." then she took out a black card. Is that the same card that Tohka pulled out before? Shido thought. "BBut, we still have to pay for it.." Shido said. "Still, I got cash, darling~"

Dawn. Shido and Miku walked back to Miku's apartment. On their way, Miku seemingly reluctantly asked Shido a question. At last, they arrived. Besides saying bye to each other, Miku kissed Shido on the lips. Shido quickly blushed, and his face look really idiotic and cute, as noted by Miku.

In the end, Shido came home late. And what he got is a pillow in his face from Kotori. "Onii-chan! where have you been?!" Before saying anything, Tohka appeared behind him. "Shido!" "Shido..Shido..Shido!" she then proceeds to hug him. Watching in the dark outside Shido's house is an irritated Origami. Seeing that it's late, Origami disappeared from the shadows.

"Hey, what about our dinner?" said Tohka and Kotori simultaneously. "Er...", then Shido was punished to fetch dinner from a fast food shop for both of them. While he was on his way, he remembered what Miku said earlier...

And thus, Shido's seemingly normal, yet strangely chaotic days resumed.


	3. Chp 3: The Confessionor the knockout?

A fresh, aromatic smell came across Shido's nose. As he walked back to school, he remembered what Miku said yesterday on the near end of their "unofficial" date.

"um...darling...will...y-you...be...my..boyfriend. .?"

"Err...why..um..so sudden?"

"I mean we have been dating, but we haven't really called each other as...boyfriend and girlfriend..." Miku's face is now burning red. The stuttering created an awkward silence. Trying to end the silence, Miku quickly changed the topic.

Back in the present, Shido was still thinking about what happened, meanwhile Tohka managed to catch up and gave him a pat on the back.

"oi, Shido! What's wrong with you? you seem to be unhappy..."

"Er...nothing's wrong, um...er..we better hurry up for school." after saying that, he ran like a jet back to school. "Shido's...acting strange today...I wonder what's into him..." Tohka mumbled while walking.

Meanwhile, on Fraxinus. "Kotori, it seems that your brother is dating the sixth spirit, Miku Izayoi. What should we do?" Reine said.

"Oh really? let's help onii-chan~" said Kotori.

"Kotori, er...why-" before being able to continue say anything more, "10 Rapsel Limited Milk Cream Puffs." those words came from a worried Kotori. Seeing that it's late, she quickly ran to the teleportation portal and disappeared, leaving the whole crew drown in thoughts.

Somewhere in the city, lies a terribly confused Miku. She sat on the floor in her apartment, still thinking about what she said yesterday. As she rethinks, she hugs her pillow tight. Looking out of the window, Shido kept on thinking about the confession until...

"Shido-san, please pay attention to class." Tamae-chan sensei speaked softly. The whole class stared at him.

"Oh. I got it. Sorry, Tamae sensei." seeing that the problem is solved, the whole class focused their attention on Tamae sensei.

Origami, who sat next to Shido, gave him a glare and looked at her textbooks. Thinking something had happened, Shido wrote something on a note and passed it to her: _are you alright, Origami?_  
_  
_Origami passed the note back after writing something on it. Shido took the note secretly, and examined it carefully. "_Shido, will you pay attention to class? By the way, meet me at the school library after the lessons are over."_ Shido then looked at Origami, who gave him an unsual smile. _Wait, this can't be happening. Origami actually smiled.._, Shido thought.

Meanwhile, all the notes passing to one another did not escaped Tohka's sight. "oi, Shido. what did you did with Origami? Are you hiding something from me?", growing suspicious, Tohka decided to follow Shido this afternoon.

Unfortunately, Tohka is not good at how to follow someone secretly. As soon as Shido reached the library, he turned his head around, and saw Tohka running to somewhere else to hide. Knowing that Tohka's following him, he convinced Tohka to go home easily by saying that he would cook something special for tonight's dinner.

Miku is still walking around in her house in circles, worrying about her actions. She then hopped onto her bed and hid under the warm blankets.

When Shido saw Origami, he was dragged to a corner, then got hit hard in the back of his head. As he fell, he saw the figure of Origami standing above him.

**A/N**  
**Sorry for the short hiatus, my computer has been trolling with me lately, causing some of the programs to crash. now, back to the story. welp, where could Origami bring Shido to? stay tuned for next chapter. ;)**


End file.
